rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lie Ren/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01111.png|Early Ren concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Official Designs Lie and Nora Credits001.png|Ren and Nora Valkyrie's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" ren valentine.jpg|Ren's Valentine's Day card Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models Lie Ren Turnaround.png|Shots of Lie Ren's model, posted via Monty's Facebook Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00023.png|Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha... Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|... and Nora! Merchandise RWBY Ren Figure 800 2 large.png|Lie Ren Figurine by McFarlane Ren card.png|Ren from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Twitter YORB1.png|Ren's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum Manga Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg|Ren in the manga Screenshots - Trailers Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1585.png 1301_Volume_3_Trailer_1925.png V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 02.png WOR Aura 03.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00633.png|Ren, alongside the other members of Team JNPR. 1102 The Shining Beacon_00743.png|Ren in front of Beacon The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_01174.png|Nora, either incredibly tiny or far away 1104_The_First_Step_01194.png|Nora yawning and stretching while leaning on Ren. 1104 The First Step_01453.png|Brushing teeth has never been worse 1104_The_First_Step_02009.png|...and for breakfast... 1104 The First Step_02558.png|Ren wielding StormFlower. 1104_The_First_Step_10962.png|Nora. Nora. STOP 1104 The First Step_11720.png|Ren in a battle stance. The First Step, Pt.2 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_1512.png|Landing strategy? Ren falls with style 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_1552.png|Readying StormFlower as he falls. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1558.png|Using StormFlower to descend the tree. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1664.png|Dusting off after a successful landing. The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest_07879.png|Calm before the storm 1106 The Emerald Forest_07994.png|Something isn't right here... 1106 The Emerald Forest_08185.png|Stay back! I know Kung Fu! 1106 The Emerald Forest_08741.png|Ren in a battle stance, StormFlower in hand 1106 The Emerald Forest_09119.png|Stabbing the King Taijitu after a successful dodge. 1106 The Emerald Forest_09264.png|Ren in one of his more menacing shots 1106 The Emerald Forest_09312.png|Seeing the white half of the King Taijitu 1106 The Emerald Forest_10268.png|Using his Aura to break the King Taijitu's fang. 1106 The Emerald Forest_10322.png|Ren wielding the two fangs he broke off of the King Taijitu. 1106 The Emerald Forest_10425.png|You've got something in your eye. Let me help you get it out 1106 The Emerald Forest_12339.png|"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_12389.png|Boop! Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_02841.png|Known her for years and still she wears him out! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_03090.png|Nora and her disappearing act. Again 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04682.png|Ren joining the rest of the bunch 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04896.png 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05920.png|That's going to leave a mark... 1108_Players_and_Pieces_10991.png|Sheltering from the Nevermore's gaze 1108_Players_and_Pieces_11887.png|Fighting the Death Stalker alongside Blake 1108_Players_and_Pieces_12099.png|Withdrawing whilst Pyrrha provides covering fire 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15292.png|The team's ready to try again 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15402.png|''CHARGE!!!'' 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15664.png|Attack its weak point for massive damage! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_16747.png|"...couldn't stand another minute." Faceplant. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20770.png|Ozpin forms Team JNPR 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20771.png|Team JNPR Line-up 1108_Players_and_Pieces_21011.png|Nora, what the?! The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice_4128.png|Ren endorsing Ozpin's mug clarifying Nora's story 1111_Jaunedice_4453.png|Having to clarify the actual dream much to his frustration Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_05389.png|"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_01072.png|Nora bounces, Ren polishes 1113_Forever_Fall_06351.png|Nora and Ren seem oblivious to Jaune and Pyrrha's plight... 1113_Forever_Fall_08170.png|Damnit Nora! I just filled that! Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03932.png|Where's everyone at, bingo? Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00944.png|We got the order wrong, guys! Volume2OP 1174.png Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07816.png|Nobody will ever know if he was smiling because he knew what Nora was about to do or because he was really having a good day up until then 1201 Best Day Ever_10031.png|See no evil 1201 Best Day Ever_11985.png|All those hours of Fruit Ninja will finally payback. 1201 Best Day Ever_13676.png|Why doesn't this Academy have janitors?! 1201 Best Day Ever_13728.png|Avenge me Nora! 1201 Best Day Ever_14728.png|Dramatic table spin! 1201 Best Day Ever_14857.png|I see London, I see France 1201 Best Day Ever_15172.png|Why doesn't gravity work properly these days?! 1201 Best Day Ever_16885.png|Jaune, just so you know, I ship Arkos 1201 Best Day Ever_16950.png|I REGRET NOTHING! 1201 Best Day Ever_17091.png|Do as you please! 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|This is gonna take a while to wash off... 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Now gravity works properly Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00014.png|Study, study, study. V2_02_00017.png V2_02_00020.png|Trying to ignore the conversation...for several reasons V2_02_00023.png|Put your hands in the air like you just don't care... that nobody is studying. Burning the Candle V2_06_00015.png|Such a nice relaxing shower. V2_06_00016.png|Should have stayed in longer. V2_06_00017.png|I don't have a clue of what you are talking about. V2_06_00018.png|Must... Reach... Clothes! V2_06_00020.png|Nora... Save me. V2_06_00021.png|Pyrrha... Save me. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00013.png|Dance of the Sloths. V2 07 00021.png|"Wait... what's happening?" V2 07 00022.png|One of these things is not like the others... V2 07 00025.png Field Trip V2_08_00033.png|Together with his team and Team RWBY in the assembly hall V2_08_00037.png Search and Destroy V2_09_00005.png|Greeting Team RWBY with the rest of his team V2_09_00006.png V2_09_00007.png|Lie Ren tsundere mode. V2_09_00009.png V2_09_00013.png V2_09_00014.png Breach V2 12 00004.png|Team JNPR preparing to leave for their first mission. V2 12 00005.png|Ren is unimpressed. V2 12 00007.png|Ren remains unimpressed. V2 12 00025.png|To battle! V2 12 00026.png|Grimm Parkour. V2 12 00071.png|After the battle. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00007.png V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 25.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png Vol3op 44.png Round One V3e1 86.png V3e1 87.png V3e1 88.png V3e1 89.png V3e1 97.png V3e1 99.png V3e1 104.png V3e1 105.png V3e1 106.png New Challengers... V3 02 00001.png V3 02 00003.png V3 02 00016.png|Well this is a shock V3 02 00025.png|"Sure.... why not." V3 02 00031.png V3 02 00032.png V3 02 00046.png|"How do I bring a flower?" V3 02 00049.png V3 02 00056.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00097.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00067.png Fall File:V3_0600036.png Destiny V3 08 00013.png V3 08 00014.png V3 08 00023.png V3 08 00024.png V3 08 00025.png V3 08 00027.png V3 08 00030.png V3 08 00038.png V3 08 00066.png V3 08 00067.png PvP V3 09 00017.png V3 09 00018.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Lie Ren images